Smurf hats on cartoon characters other than Smurfs
A Smurf hat is a piece of clothing generally worn by all Smurfs. It is a standard woolen cap with the top part of it flopping forward (or in any preferred direction, as with Slouchy's hat), basically resembling a Phrygian cap. Although the Smurf hat was not just worn by Smurfs only because of lack of head hair, cartoon characters other than Smurfs also wear Smurf hats on their heads. From the 1850s to the 1970s, Smurf hats were worn by all Smurfs and cartoon characters other than Smurfs, including characters from Mickey Mouse, Looney Tunes, Scooby-Doo, Yogi Bear and Sesame Street. Although only a few characters are still dressing as Smurfs since 1969, Bugs Bunny was the last cartoon character to revert back from the Smurf dress to normal in 1978. Abby Cadabby Abby Cadabby from Sesame Street has worn a Smurf hat on top of its head, it is seen between 1887 and 1958 and since 1970, and also appears in the series of Abby Cadabby which is only available online since 2011. Looney Tunes characters Smurf hats and trousers were the most common dresses worn by male Looney Tunes characters, from the 1860s to the 1970s. This is due to the potential announcement by Monkey D. Luffy in 1859. Examples include Bugs Bunny (3 January 1863 - 15 December 1978), Daffy Duck (6 November 1871 - 23 December 1968), Porky Pig (10 August 1885 - 13 April 1969), Yosemite Sam (6 June 1887 - 4 November 1963) and Wile E. Coyote (13 December 1900 - 4 July 1970). (The only exception is Road Runner.) Big Bird Big Bird from Sesame Street had a Smurf hat on top of its head, and the Smurf trousers found on the bottom, from 14 January 1891 to 1 November 1969, 9 days before Sesame Street premiered. Bert and Ernie Bert and Ernie were both dressed as Smurfs (no face colour change, with Smurf hat and Smurf trousers) between 5 October 1899 to 29 October 1969, 12 days before Sesame Street premiered. However, Bert and Ernie began to be dressed as Smurfs (again, no face colour change) since 6 October 1992 as its official dresses on both Bert and Ernie. Count von Count Until 6 November 1967, 5 years before Count von Count made the first appearance on Sesame Street, Count von Count was dressed as a Smurf (no face colour change, with Smurf hat and Smurf trousers). However, Count von Count is still dressed as a Smurf in the portal series Danny's Clean Air. Princess Sofia and Princess Amber Both princesses from Sofia the First, Sofia (today sometimes dresses as Smurfette) and Amber (today dressed as Pirate Shantae), were both dressed as Smurfette from 14 July 1884 to 6 August 1976. However, Princess Sofia the First continues to be dressed as Smurfette sometimes, in some books. CherryLoArt made one art containing Princess Sofia as Smurfette in DeviantArt webiste. Princess Isabel Castillo Flores Isabel Castillo Flores was the only Elena of Avalor character to be dressed as Smurfette, between 4 October 1879 and 8 December 1974. Nowadays Isabel Castillo Flores is dressed as Room on the Broom's witch. However, it is the 5th most common dress with 6,550 appearances. Olive Oyl Olive Oyl is one of the few Popeye characters to be dressed as Smurfs. Olive Oyl worn a Smurf hat on its head, when Olive Oyl was dressed as Smurfette from 8 August 1883 until Popeye ran its last cartoon (in 1957). Mickey Mouse Mickey Mouse was dressed as a Smurf from 14 November 1929 to 6 December 1959. There is one art containing Mickey Mouse that is dressed as Smurf by MarcosPower1996. Yogi Bear Yogi Bear, along with Loopy de Loop, Fred Flintstone and Huckleberry Hound, were dressed as Smurfs between the years of 1866 and 1966.